Save Me from My Love for You
by faithfully yours forever
Summary: "Although she knew everything about him, all she was was Christopher Plovert's best girl friend. Girl friend. Not girlfriend." PlovertXKristen. Oneshot. Songfic to TaySwift's "Superman." Happy Holidays! R&R.


**Happy (belated) Holidays! I hope you all had a **_**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Festivus, or any other holiday you may celebrate **_**with your loved ones. I know I certainly did – with all 98 of my extended family! xD**

**Anyway, I wrote this a while ago, but between the holidays and some great news**, I wasn't able to post it until now. It's a Krisvert [ChrisPlovertXKristen], one of my absolute favorite pairings. Set in their junior year of college, and a songfic to "Superman" by Taylor Swift. I apologize if it's a little bit...sucky. :P**

**And no, the characters do ****not**** belong to me; they belong to Lisi Harrison (and the songs to Taylor Swift). This story is ****disclaimed****. (Mainly because I forgot to disclaim the other one…oopsie. xD) Anyway, enjoy the story! :D**

**xxxxx**

**Save Me from My Love for You**

**xxxxx**

* * *

><p>Kristen Gregory couldn't help but smile happily as she settled back into the smooth velvet seats of the Westchester Country Club's finest booth. It was Christmas Eve and as usual, the entire group had met for their annual traditional Christmas dinner outing. Looking around the semi-boisterous and slightly alcohol-influenced group, Kristen's pearly smile widened as she took in Dylan and Alicia gossiping giddily and turning red over their third margaritas; Cam smearing whipped cream all over Claire's face; Josh and Kemp arm wrestling; and Derrick's muscular arm wrapped protectively around Massie's shoulders. It was the one tradition Kristen held near and dear and close to her heart, ever since the group went their separate ways after high school: Massie at Yale, Dylan at NYU, Alicia at Columbia, Claire at USC, Derrick at UPenn, Cam at UCLA, Josh at Cornell, Kemp at Princeton, and Plovert and her at JHU. Kristen felt her pale cheeks turn red at the thought of him. Taking a sip of her mango margarita, she hoped no one remembered that she ordered it virgin (hey, someone's gotta be the designated driver!) or that she was still milking her first drink while everyone was on their second or third. Sneaking a glance over at him, sitting diagonal from her, snickering as Josh and Kemp arm-wrestled. His dark chocolate orbs sparkled mischievously behind his prescription Ray-Ban glasses and his hair was that perfectly messy mop that hit just above his intelligent eyes. Suddenly, he caught her glance with that sexy smile of his and Kristen felt her cheeks turn even redder. She gulped down the rest of her drink and prayed with all her heart that he blamed those lobster-red cheeks on the alcohol.<p>

**xxxxx**

_Tall, dark, and superman, he puts papers in his briefcase and drives away  
>To save the world or go to work: It's the same thing to me.<br>He's got his mother's eyes; his father's ambition…I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him.  
>And I hang on every word that you say, yay.<br>You smile and say how are you, and I'll say just fine.  
>I always forget to tell you; I love you, I'll love you forever.<em>

**xxxxx**

Three hours later, as Kristen was driving to her parents' home, she kept thinking about Chris – how irritatingly cute he was, how he always seemed so calm and placid, so put together, so frustratingly perfect. He was so intelligent, so hard-working, so ambitious and motivated in everything he did. Her mind flashed back to the very first day she met him way back in the sixth grade at her very first Briarwood game. _It was at the beginning of the half-time show and she was buying a water bottle from the vendor near the home team's tent. He was messing around with some of his guy friends (Danny Robbins? Jake Shapiro?) and he ended up bumping into her with his ridiculously lean body._

"_Dude, watch it. Didn't your mama teach you not to push girls?" Chris smirked at his cleat-clad friends,his eyes shining mischievously. Suddenly he turned to her. "Hey, you okay?"_

_She took in his lean body, deep brown eyes, and warm smile and felt warm bubbles rise from her feet to her cheeks."Yea, just fine," she answered, a stupid grin forming on her lips._

"_Cool. I'm Chris," he said, extending a slightly clammy hand toward her._

"_Kristen," she said, her grin stretching a little bigger._

"_Ay, Plovert, stop flirting and c'mon! Game's gonna start soon, Romeo!"_

_He turned around and shouted, "Be right there!" Turning back to Kristen, he smiled and said, "You go to OCD right?" Kristen nodded blindly (was this really happening?). "Well, I'll see you around. Go Tomahawks!"_

And Kristen certainly did see him around after that moment, but their relationship (or lack of a relationship) went no further than the "just friends" category. Although she felt her heart race when he asked her to dance at the Block's OCD benefit in the 7th grade, it never seemed as if he was truly interested in _her_. Sure, he was sweet and charming and polite to her, and he kept a running conversation as they danced, but it wasn't lost on Kristen how he kept glancing at Massie's smile, on Alicia's boobs, and Dylan's laugh. Kristen could remember going home crying and heartbroken just because she actually thought she had a _freaking_ chance with him. She remembered chasing after Derrick Harrington to get her mind off of his irresistible face, his sexy intelligence, and his stellar smile (not to mention his lean body). And when Derrick ended up using Kristen to chase after Massie, Kristen promised herself, she was done with guys – a promise she very well did _not _keep. How could she, when it felt so nice every time he said, _"Hey, Kristen"_ every time she went to his games (every single one of them). And she tried to ignore the sting when Dylan started chasing him, and he started to chase the stupidly ditzy Olivia Ryan. But no matter what, it hurt seeing Olivia sign his cast, seeing Olivia sitting on his lap, seeing photos of them on Facebook. So what else could she do? She desperately turned to Griffin Hastings to take her mind off of the guy who was slowly breaking her heart.

**xxxxx**

_I watched superman fly away; you've got a busy day today.  
>Go save the world…I'll be around.<br>I watched superman fly away; come back I'll__deal__with you someday.  
>I'll be right here on the ground…when you come back down.<em>

**xxxxx**

Kristen sighed as she slowly pulled into her parents' driveway and silently trudged up to her old room. Once in her tiny green-and-blue decorated bedroom, she made her way to her old bed, passing by old SAT books, old soccer cleats, and old school binders that brought back way too many memories. Not bothering to change out of her clothes, Kristen sunk under her old covers and succumbed herself to the reminiscences that filled her head. _It was the first day of high school at the new BOCD Senior High School building (with co-ed classes!), and Kristen was nervously, excitedly, and hurriedly making her way to her third period class. "124, 125, 126, aren't I supposed to be in 131," she thought as she pushed past the sophomores, juniors and seniors that all seemed to be looking at her pathetically. Suddenly she felt a poke around her waist. Turning around, she saw a familiar, spectacled, good-natured face grinning at her._

"_Someone looks lost," he said, still grinning good-naturedly at her._

"_Oh, shut up," she said, rolling her eyes, trying to keep her cheeks turning the famous tomato red they loved to blush._

"_Where you headed to?" he asked, stepping his lanky (hello, summer growth spurt!), lean frame to the side to avoid contact with a junior girl who winked at him._

"_English 9 Honors in 131," Kristen replied, looking at the various classrooms around her. 127, 128…_

"_Sweet, so am I. Let's be late together," he remarked, his eyes sparkling._

"_You can be late if you want to, Chris; I'll send you a postcard in detention."_

"_Kristen, I can beat you to the classroom without even trying."_

"_Wanna bet?"_

"_You're on."_

And so they took off, bursting into the classroom with breathless laughter, just as the bell rang. But high school was just a repeat of junior high, with Kristen being stuck in "the best friend" position. Sure, Kristen was the one who Chris went to for girl advice, and she was the one he told all of his problems and worries to, and she was the one who he called on first for an all-night, Red Bull-filled study-cram session – but it didn't matter because she wasn't the one he proudly wrapped his arm around. Sure, she was the one who would run with him every morning, she was the one who helped him study for those SAT and ACT tests, she was the one he would practice soccer drills with, and she was the one he tutored in all of their Advanced Placement and Accelerated classes, but she was never his dates to the dances or the girl he would lightly kiss before lunch ended. Kristen wasn't Olivia Ryan.

And although she was the one who was friends with his brother and sister, although she knew all of his deepest fears and secrets (he was always worried that his parents would divorce, and he secretly enjoyed listening to Taylor Swift CD's), although she knew everything about him, all she was was Christopher Plovert's best girl friend. _Girl friend_. Not girlfriend. And all Kristen could do was watch the guy she loved walk away, hoping with all her heart that he would come back. All she could do was hope that the ambitious, intelligent, talented guy would finally see how much she really loved him.

**xxxxx**

_Talk, dark and, beautiful; he's complicated, he's irrational  
>But I hope someday you take me away and save the day, yeah.<br>Something in his deep browns eyes has me saying he's not as bad like his, reputation.  
>And I can't hear one single word they said, no.<br>You'll leave; got places to be and I'll be okay.  
>I always forget to tell you I love you; I loved you from the very first day.<em>

**xxxxx**

Kristen couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning all night. Her mind just did not want to settle down. Every thought that flashed through her mind centered around Chris, etching his name over and over again on the folds of her cerebrum. With a sigh, she went down to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. And of course, as she was waiting for the water to boil, memories filled her head once again. _She was sitting in her favorite study room in the Westchester Public Library, cramming as usual for the upcoming Pre-Calculus test. Taking a swig of her mocha latte that she managed to smuggle in without the librarian finding out, she focused on the notes she took less than two weeks ago, trying to figure out which antiderivative matched which function. Suddenly her ancient Motorola Razr vibrated. Kristen checked the caller ID and immediately felt her heart race. Funny how her heart could still race whenever she saw his name, even though he'd been ignoring her and everyone else for almost 6 months now._

"_Hello, Kristen?"_

_She felt her heart jump when he said her name. How she missed his voice. She opened her mouth to say "hello," but she couldn't bring herself to do it. After all, he'd ignored her for so long. She understood that he was shaken and hurt by his parents' divorce, but she was his __best friend__. How could he just ignore her?_

"_Kristen, it's me…Chris. Don't hang up. Please."_

"_What, Chris?" She hated the emotion in her voice, hated that waver at the end that showed how much she wanted to cry just by hearing his voice. How she wished she could be like Massie, whose voice was always controlled._

"_Don't hang up. I know you probably hate me. But, please don't hang up. I need…I need your help."_

_Kristen paused. She wanted to hang up right then and make him feel the same pain she felt, but she couldn't do it. Because deep down in her heart, she knew she wasn't mad at him for ignoring her, or even for choosing Olivia over her. In fact, she purposefully chose not to believe any of the rumors spreading through the halls of BOCD that Chris was smoking weed, drinking vodka for breakfast, and playing girls up. She knew that she automatically forgave him for anything because she loved him so freaking much. She hated herself for giving everything to a guy who probably didn't give a damn about him._

"_Kristen?"_

"_What do you need?" she asked him defeatedly, succumbing once more to love._

"_A friend."_

"_Where at?"_

"_My house."_

"_I'll be over in ten."_

And so she went. And he spilled his secrets and fears once more and she listened and gave the best advice she could muster. They bonded, they laughed, and they cried, but at the end of it, it was same thing that happened after every single one of their times spent together: he gave her one of his deliciously warm hugs, she smiled and bade him good bye, and went home and cried herself to sleep. Cried because all she wanted to do was share her deepest and darkest secret with him: that she was horribly and passionately in love with him, that she wanted to end every single one of their study dates with a kiss that left them both breathless, that she wanted to be _his_. She wanted to be the princess he saved; she wanted to tell him that _she_ was the one who loved him from the very first day.

**xxxxx**

_I watched superman fly away; you've got a busy day today.  
>Go save the world; I'll be around.<br>I watched superman fly away; come back I'll__be__with you someday.  
>I'll be right here on the ground…when you come back down.<em>

**xxxxx**

Fifteen minutes later, Kristen had her third cup of tea, done ten rounds of ten jumping jacks, listened to every single Beethoven song that her mother used to play when she couldn't sleep and her insomnia was _no where close_ to going away. Laying on her bed, she looked up at the glittery glow-in-the-dark star constellations on her ceiling, she closed her eyes and began counting sheep. But somewhere between twenty and thirty little black sheep, she began drifting off to Plovert-World. _It was a warm and breezy May evening; the clock was just about hit thirty past five. Kristen gazed at the girls around her in their rainbow of dresses and the guys in their classic tuxedos and giggled to herself in amusement. Who knew Senior Ball would be this exciting? She soaked in the entire scene, wanting to remember it forever, when she felt the now-familiar poke on her waist. Turning around, she took in the gorgeousness of his bespectacled dark brown eyes, how his tuxedo hugged his lean muscle so well, and how his tie and the corsage/__boutonnière pair he held in his hands matched her dress. Lastly, she took in the fact that he was __her_ _date – at least for tonight._

"_You look amazing tonight," he said with the same good-natured grin._

"_Thanks," she replied, giddily, almost slap-happily._

"_May I?" he asked, holding up the beautiful white roses and freesia corsage with silver ribbons._

"_Of course," she answered, feeling her cheeks turn the usual tomato red. The corsage was beautiful and the perfect accent to her deep sapphire blue dress. "Thank you."_

"_No problem," Chris answered, gently sliding the flower arrangement onto her thin wrist. "Thanks for being my date."_

_Kristen felt that familiar stinging stab in her heart, like he had stabbed her with a dagger. She willed herself not to burst into tears. "No problem," she answered, her voice sounding way too perky and loud. "It sucks that Liv ended up with food poisoning."_

"_I know," he replied, catching her eye. His were sparkling wistfully behind his glasses. "But you're an amazing friend for taking on a last-minute date," he continued, giving her another good-natured poke, his eyes sparkling with a carefree joy. _

_Kristen smiled, breaking away from his gaze. She grabbed the __boutonnière from the container, and slipped it into his buttonhole, pinning it. She resisted the urge to stab him in the heart like he did to her._

"_Hey, Plovert, Kris!" Both turned to the amber-eyed Massie Block, who seemed to be very comfortable as Derrick wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "We're taking the pics now, so hurry it up!" she yelled with a goofy grin on her face as Derrick kissed her right temple._

_Chris laughed at their friends and turned to Kristen. "May I?" he asked, holding out his right arm out._

_Kristen laughed. "Yes," she said happily._

As she felt his arm around her waist for the photos, Kristen felt drunk. Drunk with happiness, drunk with love, and drunk with the magic that was in Christopher Plovert. She lost herself in that night, dancing until her limbs ached, letting herself delve into the deepness of the love she had for the boy whose arms held her. But when the dance concluded, when the after-parties were done and over with, she the limo dropped Chris off at Olivia's house, where she knew, he would hold her hair while she threw up, fetch her ginger ale and water, and watch chick flicks and cuddle with her until she fell asleep. And she went home alone, with no one to cuddle with except for her old cat, feeling very much like Cinderella did. And as Kristen lay on the bed, looking up at the constellations on her bedroom roof, she wondered how a magical night could have ended on such a sour note.

**xxxxx**

_And I watched you fly around the world…and I hope you don't save some other girl.  
>Don't forget, don't forget about me; I'm far away but I never let you go.<br>I'm lovestruck and looking out the__window.__  
>Don't forget don't forget where I'll be…<br>Right here wishing the__flowers__were from you  
>Wishing the card was from you, wishing the card was from you<em>

_Cuz I loved you from the very first day…_

**xxxxx**

Kristen pushed herself off of the bed. She pulled on a pair of Uggs, walked downstairs and out of the house. There was no point in trying to sleep. How could she, when her brain was busy overanalyzing her lack of a relationship with Chris. She walked down the empty street, breathing in the cool, crisp December air. Her breath came out in dragon puffs, and she felt her hands turning numb, but she didn't mind. She wished her brain would go numb. But as usual, her body did not listen to her commands, and her brain surrendered into a series of flashbacks. _It was a warm and perfect June day. The weather made up for the scratchiness of the maroon and navy robs they had to wear, Massie said jokingly, but Kristen knew that even Massie Block would've worn the polyester robes all summer if it meant graduating from BOCD. She saw Principal Burns and Dean Don step onto the platform and she felt Chris's familiar poke at her waist. She turned toward him and met his excited eyes. She poked him back and giggled, wondering how in the world he could make her feel this way._

"_And now, the senior class of 2012. Graduating summa cum laude… Kristen Michelle Gregory, co-valedictorian." Kristen stood up and marched across the stage with slightly shaking knees. She shook Principal Burn's hand and grasped her we-don't-want-to-be-sued-for-handing-you-the-wrong-diploma-so-here's-a-fake-one "diploma" case. And that was it. High school was done for her. A miniscule moment, and yet such a memorious one. She walked back to her seat, relieved, bursting with excitement, and longing for the future._

"_Christopher Daniel Plovert, co-valedictorian." She watched as Chris walked up to get his "diploma" and couldn't help but giggle at his excited face. He sat down next to her and didn't even bother trying to stop his excited poking. She only laughed and poked him back._

_They both cheered as they watched their friends walk up and receive their diplomas. Finally, when "Yvonne Jeannette Zacharias" had received her diploma, Principal Burns walked on stage again. "It is now my pleasure to invite Mrs. Massie Juliana Block, president of the class of 2012 to introduce the changing of the tassels." Kristen leaned forward excitedly. This was the moment she was waiting for: changing the tassel finally signaled that you were a graduate._

_Massie walked up to the stage, clam and collected as always. She faced the crowd with the biggest grin Kristen had ever seen and said, "My fellow seniors and class of 2012, it is my honor to invite you to move your tassel form the right side of the cap to the left side cap. Congratulations, Class of 2012!" And with that, Massie lost all her poise and threw her cap in the air with a cry of pride._

_Following Massie's lead, Kristen threw her cap in the air and reached over and lost herself into the warm hug of Chris Plovert. Chanel No. 19 filled her nostrils and she knew Massie had joined her in the hug, and soon, she smelled Alicia's coconut hair spray, Claire's vanilla lip gloss, Dylan's Juicy Fruit gum, and the boys' colognes._

Kristen shook herself out of her reverie. Somehow, she'd ended up in the middle of BOCD's soccer field. She looked around the familiar field and was hit with a wave of nostalgia yet again. _Doing soccer warm-ups but ending up chasing each other like little puppies. Studying until 5am for SATs, AP tests, and school projects. "Helping" each other "learn" how to drive and ending up with a couple of ruined fenders. Teasing each other until their insults made them laugh. Flying to JHU for the first time. Realizing their dorms were right by each other. Countless parties together and even more Red Bull-filled study nights together. Laying out and just talking. Better yet, laying down and just being comfortable in the silence._

Suddenly, Kristen knew exactly what she needed to do.

**xxxxx**

_I watched superman fly away… You've got a busy day today.  
>Go save the world; I'll be around…forever and ever.<br>I watched superman fly away; I swear I'll be with you someday.  
>I'll be right here on the ground…when you come back down<br>When you come back down…_

**xxxxx**

Christopher Plovert woke up late on Christmas Day. From drinking a little too much vodka and laughing his ass off at Kemp, Josh, and Derricks attempt at Christmas karaoke, he was in no rush to wake up. So when he finally did wake up at around quarter past eleven, he was a little bit more than disoriented. And it certainly did not help that someone was constantly texting or calling him, setting his BlackBerry on a constant vibrate. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. He groped for his phone and pressed answer.

He opened up his mouth to say hello, but all the came out was, "Uuuaaaffgh."

"Hello?"

"Hullo?" he half groaned into his pillow.

"Christopher Daniel!" At the sound of his mother's stern voice, Chris woke up with a start. "Where on earth are you? The Christmas Mass is about to start soon!"

"Fuuuu—dge," Chris swore, averting his choice of swear words at the last moment. "I'm on my way, Mom."

"Alright. Just hurry up, dear." And without a goodbye, Charlotte Plovert (she refused to switch back to her maiden name) hung up.

Chris swore as he rummaged around his room, searching for decent clothes and searching for his keys, his wallet, while running his hand through his dark brown hair, trying to look somewhat presentable for church. Finally, he half-flew to his black Mustang (not even noticing the white envelope stuck under one of his windshield wipers) and probably killed a couple of squirrels on the way to the church. He arrived just at the nick of time, sliding into the pew just before the priest walked down the aisle. He ignored his siblings' amused look and just waited for his mom's sad nod.

After the service, Chris headed back to his room to try and catch some shuteye. He wasn't sure if he was hungover or still slightly drunk, but the only way it was going away was with another couple hours of sleep. Stumbling up the stairs, he barely heard his mom call his name.

"Chris. _Chris. __Chris__. __**Chris**__**. **__**Chris!**__**! **__**CHRISTOPHER**__**!**_"

Chris turned around. "Sorry, Mom. What?"

His mom looked up at him with the same sad expression she'd been wearing ever since the divorce was finalized. "Don't forget your Christmas gifts, dear." And she carefully handed him the armload of gifts Derrick and the others had given him last night that he haphazardly dumped on the living room floor. She gave him a tender kiss on the forward and quickly walked away. Chris fumed as the anger he still felt for his bastard of a father coursed through his body. Suddenly, he didn't want any sleep.

He trudged up to his room, carrying the colorfully (and in some cases, crudely) wrapped gifts and dumped them on his bed. He opened the gifts, not even bothering to enjoy the process. He tore at the paper harshly, imagining each one was his father's face. The gifts themselves weren't bad: $25 iTunes gift card and new earphones from Claire; a pair of new soccer cleats and a Johns Hopkins sweatshirt from Kristen; 3 pounds of M&M's and a package of white V-neck T's from Dylan ("For you inner hipster! LOOL. ;-) Love, Dyl"); a package of Ralph Lauren sweaters from Leesh, a new iDeck system and a $50 Diesel gift card from Massie; the newest Call of Duty and Halo game and a $15 dollar iTunes gift card from Derrick; a six pack of beer and a $50 gift card to Century 25 movie theater from Cam; a package of graphic tees from Kemp; and a new soccer jersey and a bottle of fine champagne from Josh.

He stood up and bounded down the stairs and out the front door to toss the pile of wrapping paper into the garbage can. Walking back to the house, he finally noticed the white envelope under his wiper. Eyebrows crinkled, he removed it from under the wiper and stared at his name written in that familiar handwriting he knew so well. He carefully opened up the envelope, wondering what was inside it. Inside was a single sheet of her favorite stationary – the one on the light blue paper with silver designs on the border. After reading her note, Chris smiled. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

Five days later, the group was back together at the Block residence for their traditional New Year's Eve party. The alcohol was already out and heavily served the minute Chris walked in. He surveyed the damage: Alicia and Josh were both clutching champagne flukes and cuddling, Kemp was chugging a beer and texting on his iPhone, Claire and Cam were lounged by the huge fireplace, listening to his iPod. Dylan was slightly red in the face, giggling into her Blackberry. Massie, of course was seated in the center, with Derrick Harrington gently rubbing her back. But all Chris was looking for was the girl with the golden blonde hair and green-blue eyes. A familiar poke into his waist made him smile, and he turned around and there she was, her eyes sparkling brightly, all thanks to a little note.

* * *

><p><strong>xxxxx<strong>

**Blech… the ending was crap. But what do you think? How was it? Good, bad, never-write-again-horrible? Please ****review**** (PLEASE!), and again Happy [belated] Holidays!**

**Love, Faith. :)**

**P.S. If you didn't know the acronyms of the universities I said above, here they are (in the order I listed them): Yale University (New Haven, Connecticut), New York University (New York, New York), Columbia University (Manhattan, New York), University of Southern California (Los Angeles, California), University of Pennsylvania (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania), University of California at Los Angeles (Los Angeles, California), Cornell University (Ithaca, New York), Princeton University (Princeton, New Jersey), and Johns Hopkins University (Baltimore, Maryland). And graduating **_**summa cum laude **_**means graduating with the highest honor. In most high school graduation ceremonies (in my high school, at the very least), those with honors (such as Athlete of the Year, valedictorian, salutatorian, senior class president, **_**summa cum laude**_**, etc.) graduate before the student body.**

****P.P.S. If you want to know what the special news was, well, here it is: both my twin and I got into our dream universities! AAAHHH! My twin (Mark) got accepted to Yale University and Columbia University, and I got accepted to Columbia University and Dartmouth University. We also got into a few other universities, but Mark plans to go to Yale (in Connecticut), and I plan on heading to Columbia (in the heart of NYC)! I hate to brag, but I'm just so excited that I (and my twin!) got in! :D**


End file.
